The Huntsman: Winter's War
| based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Phedon Papamichael | editing = Conrad Buff | production companies = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 114 minutes 120 minutes (extended edition) | country = United States | language = English | budget = $115 million | gross = $165 million }} The Huntsman: Winter's War is a 2016 American fantasy adventure film, both a prequel and sequel to Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), it takes place before and after the events of the first film. The film is the directorial debut of Cedric Nicolas-Troyan, who was a visual effects supervisor and second unit director on the first film. It is written by Craig Mazin and Evan Spiliotopoulos, based on characters created by Evan Daugherty, which like the first film were inspired by the fairy tale "Snow White" compiled by the Brothers Grimm, as well as "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. Reprising their roles from the first film, the cast includes Chris Hemsworth, Charlize Theron, Nick Frost, and Sam Claflin. The film also introduced new characters played by Emily Blunt, Jessica Chastain, and Rob Brydon. The film premiered in Hamburg on March 29, 2016, and was released in the United States on April 22, 2016. It received generally negative reviews from critics and was a box office disappointment, as it only managed to gross just $165 million worldwide against a $115 million production cost. Plot Evil sorceress Queen Ravenna's powers allow her to know that her younger sister Freya, whose powers have not emerged, is not only engaged in an illicit affair with nobleman Andrew, but is also pregnant with his child. Sometime after Freya gives birth to a baby girl, Freya discovers that Andrew murdered their child and, in a grief-fueled rage, Freya kills him with her sudden emergence of ice powers. Freya abandons the kingdom and builds herself a new kingdom. Ruling as the Ice Queen, Freya orders children to be abducted so they can be trained to avoid the pain of love (as she suffered), and to be an army of fearsome huntsmen to conquer for her. Despite the training, two of her best huntsmen, Eric and Sara, grow up and fall in love, secretly marry, and plan to escape together. Freya discovers their secret and confronts them, creates a massive ice wall to separate them, then casts Eric out of her kingdom after first forcing him to watch as Sara is killed by their fellow huntsmen. Seven years later, and after Ravenna's death, Queen Snow White falls ill after hearing Ravenna's Magic Mirror calling her. Because of its dark magic, she ordered it to be taken to Sanctuary, the magical place that sheltered Snow White during the events leading to Ravenna's death, so the mirror's magic could forever be contained. Snow White's husband, William, informs Eric that the soldiers tasked with carrying the Mirror went missing while en route to the Sanctuary. Eric realizes that he is being watched by Freya through magic. Knowing the magic of the mirror can make Freya even stronger, Eric agrees to investigate, but reluctantly allows Snow White's dwarf ally Nion and his half-brother Gryff to come along. While travelling to the last known location of the soldiers, the trio are attacked by a group of Freya's huntsmen, but are rescued by Sara. Sara reveals that she was imprisoned by Freya the entire time, only to escape recently. While Eric was made to see Sara die she was made to see him running away rather than fighting to help her. Eric convinces her that Freya conjured these visions, and eventually has Sara join with him and the dwarves to thwart Freya. The quartet is ensnared in a trap set by she-dwarves Bromwyn and Doreena. They convince the she-dwarves to help them find the Mirror, and the two lead them to the goblins that stole the mirror from Snow White's soldiers. The party fight off the goblins and retrieve the Mirror. As the group nears the Sanctuary with the Mirror, they are ambushed by Freya and her huntsmen. Freya reveals Sara has been loyal to her all along, and that Sara was using her companions to find the Mirror. In the ensuing chaos, Nion and Doreena are turned into ice statues, and Sara shoots an arrow into Eric's chest on Freya's order, killing him. Freya departs with the Magic Mirror, but she is unaware that Sara intentionally missed so that Eric could live. Back in her palace, Freya recites the iconic verse associated with the Mirror, resurrecting Ravenna, who became one with the Mirror when Snow White vanquished her. Boasting a new suite of powers thanks to the Mirror, Ravenna usurps Freya's rule by coordinating Freya's huntsmen and army to reclaim the kingdoms Snow White liberated. Eric infiltrates the ice palace with help of Gryff and Bromwyn. He attempts to assassinate Freya, but is stopped by Ravenna. When Freya realizes that Sara didn't actually kill Eric, she reluctantly sentences them both to death because of Ravenna's manipulation. However, Eric is able to convince a few huntsmen to rebel, claiming the love of brethren. Ravenna begins to kill the huntsmen. Freya, realizing that she regards the huntsmen as her "children", protects them with an ice wall, separating the huntsmen from the sisters. As Eric, Sara and the other huntsmen climb over the wall to fight Ravenna, the two sisters argue over the icy kingdom. Freya forces Ravenna (who as the mirror spirit must answer her summoner's questions truthfully) to reveal that the mirror had told her that Freya's child would grow to be more beautiful than Ravenna, and that she enchanted Andrew to kill the baby, ultimately causing the death of Freya's child so she could remain the fairest of them all. Freya finally turns against her sister. Freya is impaled by Ravenna, but with her remaining strength Freya freezes the Magic Mirror. Eric shatters the Mirror, thus destroying Ravenna. As Freya dies from her wounds, she smiles at the sight of a vision of her old loving self, and gladly witnesses Eric and Sara together. With Freya's death, those who had been imprisoned by Freya's magic are set free, including Nion and Doreena, while a mysterious golden bird flies overhead. Eric, Sara and the huntsmen look forward to a new future while the dwarves pair off romantically and Eric and Sara share a kiss, finally happy to have a life together for the first time in years. In a post-credits scene, Snow White with a crown on her head is seen from behind. The aforementioned bird flies and lands on the balcony next to her. Cast * Chris Hemsworth as Eric, a Huntsmen * Charlize Theron as Queen Ravenna, Snow White's evil stepmother who returns from the dead. * Emily Blunt as Freya, Ravenna's sister. * Jessica Chastain as Sara, a warrior who is Eric's wife. * Nick Frost as Nion, a Dwarf who previously helped Eric and Snow White defeat Ravenna's army. * Rob Brydon as Gryff, a debt-collecting Dwarf who is Nion's half-brother. * Sheridan Smith as Mrs. Bromwyn, a feisty and greedy Dwarf who becomes allies with Nion and Gryff. * Alexandra Roach as Doreena, a shy and gentle Dwarf and Nion's love interest. * Sam Claflin as King William, Snow White's husband who helped her and Eric defeat Ravenna's army. * Sope Dirisu as Tull, a fellow Huntsman. * Sam Hazeldine as Liefr, a fellow Huntsman. * Sophie Cookson as Pippa, a fellow Huntswoman. * Conrad Khan as Young Eric * Niamh Walter as Young Sara * Fred Tatasciore as Mirror Man , the physical form of the Magic Mirror. * Colin Morgan as Andrew, the Duke of Blackwood and Freya's lover. * Madeleine Worrall as Eric's Mother. * Kristen Stewart as Snow White (uncredited, archive footage) * Liam Neeson as The Narrator (uncredited) Production Development A sequel to Snow White and the Huntsman was initially planned with director Rupert Sanders in talks to return. The sequel plans were changed in August 2012 to a spin-off film concentrating on the Huntsman instead. Universal announced a few days later that they were not shelving the sequel. Another report stated that Universal authorized a sequel with Stewart set to reprise her role, but without Sanders to return as the director. A script was written and production was set to begin at some point in 2013, with the film to be released in 2015. On June 4, 2014, Deadline reported that Frank Darabont, Gavin O'Connor and Andrés Muschietti were on the shortlist to direct a sequel. On June 26, 2014, Deadline confirmed that Darabont was in talks to direct the sequel. On July 31, 2014, it was announced that the film would be a prequel titled Huntsman and would not star Stewart as Snow White. Two years later, Stewart said that she voluntarily turned down an offer from the studio to provide a cameo in the film. On January 16, 2015, it was announced that Darabont had exited the film after he parted with Universal. Hemsworth and Theron were set to return for the film, while Emily Blunt was being circled for a new role. On January 20, 2015, it was confirmed that VFX specialist Cedric Nicolas-Troyan was set to direct the film, whose last draft was written by Darabont, following drafts by Craig Mazin and Evan Spiliotopoulos. Casting at Waverley Abbey with fake vines and rubble added for use as a film set for The Huntsman: Winter's War.]] On February 24, 2015, Jessica Chastain was set to star in the film, Nick Frost was confirmed to reprise his previous role, while Blunt, who had been rumored to be interested, finally closed a deal to star as well. On March 18, 2015, it was revealed that Sheridan Smith, Rob Brydon, and Alexandra Roach were added to the cast to play dwarves alongside Frost's character Nion. TheWrap confirmed on May 7, 2015, that Sam Claflin would return as William in the sequel. Filming Principal photography on the film began on April 6, 2015. Filming took place at Waverley Abbey in Surrey, England in April 2015. Filming also occurred from May to July 2015 in Windsor Great Park, England, at locations including South Forest, Johnson's Pond and in the Deer Park near Snow Hill. Filming was also done in Wells Bishop's Palace and Wells Cathedral. In July 2015, filming also took place at Puzzlewood, in the Forest of Dean. Music On October 8, 2015, it was officially announced, that James Newton Howard would return to score the film, after creating the music for Snow White and the Huntsman. The score album was released on April 22, 2016. Singer Halsey promoted the film by releasing an alternate version of her song "Castle", along with a subsequent music video, made for the film. Release On July 31, 2014, Universal Pictures announced the film's release date would be April 22, 2016. In February 2016, it was announced that the film would be released in 3D in international markets like Germany. In Poland, the theatrical release was scheduled for April 8, 2016, which was the date for many other international markets. Marketing On November 16, 2015, Universal Pictures unveiled four character posters for the film, along with the film's new title, The Huntsman: Winter's War. Three days later, on November 18, 2015, the first official trailer of the film was released, along with two additional teaser posters. A second trailer debuted on February 11, 2016. Universal released a final trailer on March 22, 2016. Hemsworth, Theron, and Chastain introduced a performance by Halsey of "Castle" at the 2016 MTV Movie Awards. Home media The Huntsman: Winter's War was released on Digital HD on August 2, 2016, and was followed by a release on Blu-ray and DVD on August 23, 2016.The Huntsman Winter's War (2016) DVD Release Dates, Retrieved June 23, 2017 The film debuted at No. 1 on the home video sales chart.'Huntsman' Leads Pack of Newcomers Atop Disc Sales Home Media Magazine, Retrieved June 19, 2017 A Blu-ray extended edition (with DVD & digital HD) was also released with a run time of 120 minutes. Reception Box office The Huntsman: Winter's War grossed $48.4 million in North America and $116.6 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $165 million, against a production budget of $115 million. North America In the United States and Canada, early tracking suggested the film would open to $24–30 million, which was significantly lower than its predecessor's $56.2 million opening in 2012. The film opened in 3,791 theaters and grossed $7.3 million on its first day, including $1 million from its early Thursday night previews. In its opening weekend, it grossed a lower-than-expected $19.4 million, which was about 64% less than the original film's opening. Due to its underperforming opening weekend, the film lost Universal $30–40 million, with some estimates having the total losses at up to $70 million. ''The Hollywood Reporter estimated the film lost the studio at least $75 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues. Outside North America Internationally, The Huntsman: Winter's War was released in a total of 65 countries. There were some estimates that the film will end its run at about $150 million internationally, which is lower than its predecessor's total of $240 million ($190 million in today's exchange). One notable difference is that while Winter's War has secured a release date in China, Snow White and the Huntsman did not play there, and analysts believe that could make "some difference". It was released in 18 countries two weeks ahead of its U.S. debut, earning $19.1 million from 3,969 screens, and had No. 1 openings in eleven of them, and second overall at the international box office charts, behind the superhero film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In its second weekend, it added 7 new markets and grossed a total of $17.8 million, falling only by 8% from its previews weekend, and still remained at No. 2, behind The Jungle Book. It was still No. 2 in its third weekend. Its top openings occurred in China ($10.4 million), the United Kingdom and Ireland ($4.2 million), Brazil ($3.1 million), Mexico ($2.8 million), France ($2.6 million), Korea ($2.1 million), Russia ($2 million), the Philippines ($1.6 million), Malaysia ($1.6 million), Spain ($1.4 million), and Thailand ($1.2 million). In China, it was in third place, behind local pic Yesterday Once More and the continued run of The Jungle Book. It lost a tremendous number of screens in its second weekend due to the arrival of three new local pics – Book of Love, Phantom of the Theater and MBA Partners – along with the continued run of The Jungle Book and as a result it grossed just $710,000. In terms of total earnings, its largest markets outside of North America are China ($15.6 million), the UK ($7.3 million) and Mexico ($7.2 million). Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 17%, based on 199 reviews, with an average rating of 4.2/10. The site's consensus reads, "The Huntsman: Winter's War is visually arresting and boasts a stellar cast, but neither are enough to recommend this entirely unnecessary sequel." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 35 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades References External links * * Category:2016 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2016 3D films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s prequel films Category:American action adventure films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about royalty Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Films based on The Snow Queen Category:Films based on Snow White Category:Films produced by Joe Roth Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:High fantasy films Category:Sororicide in fiction Category:Motion capture in film Category:Perfect World Pictures films Category:Prequel films Category:Sororicide in fiction Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films about witchcraft Category:Infanticide